ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Katara
How Katara joined the Tourney Born into the diminished Southern Water Tribe to Hakoda and Kya, Katara faced the reality of her tribe's dwindling strength from an early age. At the time of her birth, forty-five years of Lizard Men intended to capture and imprison the tribe's waterbenders had left them devoid of benders. The tribe's defenses would have crumbled under the might of the Fire Nation. However, due to their relative inaccessibility in the South Pole, and the perception they were a non-threat, they were mostly left alone. However, when Katara was a young girl, the Lizard Men again raided the village when charged by Necrid to find and dispose of the last remaining waterbender in the tribe. During the battle, the leader of the raid Aeon Calcos confronted Katara's mother, who was taking refuge in the family's igloo. Seeking shelter with her mother, Katara ran back to her home and interrupted their exchange. Realizing the intentions of Yon Rha, who had demanded Kya tell him the identity of the waterbender, Kya insisted Katara leave, and gave herself up as the last waterbender, lying to protect her daughter. Katara ran to fetch her father, Hakoda, but by the time they returned, Yon Rha had left and her mother had been killed. The death of their mother had a profound impact on both Katara and Lizardman, causing the two to join the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Katara: *Play 156 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using either Aang or Korra, finish Classic Mode. Players can avoid fighting her by purchasing her in the Smash Store for 525 Smash coins. In Tourney 2, players can also avoid fighting her by making a wish for her from Shenron. For both options shown above, the player must brawl Katara on the Avatar Realm stage. After defeating Katara, after purchasing Katara from the Smash Store, or after making the wish from Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Aang's best friend, Katara.". You will then see her to the left of Elysium, to the right of Ripto, above Algol, and below Marceline on the Character Select Screen. Special Attacks Neutral special Katara's neutral special is variable, and she will say "Hadoken!" during all of them. Side special Katara's side special is variable, and she will say "And then there's this!" during all of them. Up special Katara's up special is variable, and she will say "Shoryuken!" during all of them. Down special Katara's down special is variable, and she will say "Bangoo!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Katara's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "Wait a sec! You can't do that!" during all of them. Final Smash Katara's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "Prepare yourself. Wait a sec! You can't do that!" during all of them. Imitative Powers Katara can imitate 49 characters. The characters that she can imitate are: *Alisa *Xiaoyu *Nina *Anna *Unknown (if unlocked) *Jun *Angel (She will adapt wings when she uses her fighting style) *Roger Jr. (She will adapt a tail when she uses her fighting style) *Julia *Michelle *Leo *Lili *Miharu *Kunimitsu (She will adapt a dagger when she uses her fighting style) *Christie (if unlocked) *Asuka *Zafina *Abel *Akuma (Only one Final Smash can be used) *Blanka (If unlocked) *Dhalsim *E. Honda (If unlocked) *Gen (If unlocked) *Gouken *Guile (If unlocked) *Hakan (If unlocked) *Ken (If unlocked) *M. Bison *Oni (If unlocked) *Rufus (If unlocked) *Ryu *Sagat *Seth *Skullomania *Zangief *Adelheid *Saisyu (if unlocked) *Kyo *Iori (if unlocked) *Yashiro *Heidern *Igniz *Malin *Chae *Shen Woo *Jhun *Ramon *Lin *Oswald *Momoko D. *Hinako *Shermie *K' *Leona Victory Animations #Variable. She will say "And you have a complete lack of discipline." during the first victory animation. #Variable. She will say "Seems you choose your allies poorly." during the second victory animation. #Variable. She will say "All right. What's next? Where else do we look?" during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Katara's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and she will say "Aang! I'm sinking!" during all of them. Trivia *Katara was the first unlockable television character to be confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. She is also one of the first two television character to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney overall. Optimus Prime was confirmed alongside her. *Katara has the same exact English voice actress used by Tinker Bell. *Katara has the same exact French voice actress used by Lili. *Katara thinks she's in quicksand when she starts a fight, but she's totally wrong. She also refers to all of her opponents as "Aang". *Lizardman, the Creature of Sin, is Katara's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. In Tourney 2, she gains a second rival, otherwise known as the GF13-001NHII Master Gundam. Category:Female characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:The Last Airbender characters